Christmas Party!
by kate2310
Summary: Lester has decided there will be no office party, so Abby and Connor throw one of their own. Please R&R!
1. December 22nd

AN: This is a Christmas fic, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. At all.

*'*'*'*'*

December 22nd

Abby looked at her (very short) list of names.

_Danny_

_Sarah_

She frowned, and then added Becker.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?" Connor answered from the sofa in the main room.

"I've done the list."

"Ok."

"Well, can you phone them then?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Connor groaned. "Abby, I'm in the middle of a game!"

"Pause it or something." Abby could hear explosions coming from the TV sound system.

Connor groaned again. "But…" clearly he had expected Abby to cut him off before he said anything after 'but'.

"But nothing, Connor. Unless you want to write the list of food instead."

"What? Yeah!" Abby smiled at Connor's enthusiasm. _That backfired a little._

"No, you can't decide on the food. We'd end up with enough for everyone in the street."

Connor got up and came to the phone. He took the list from Abby. "There's not many people on there, is there?"

"Well no, these are the only people we work with unless you count Lester, and seeing as the only reason we can't actually have a party at the ARC is because he won't let us, I decided not to invite him."

"Yeah, the Scrooge. Umm, we're inviting Becker then?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure, but I think we're all good enough friends with him.

"Ok, then. Wait, do you know Becker's home phone number?"

"No… Sarah might though."

"Sarah? Why would Sarah have his number?"

"She likes him! Can't you tell?"

"Umm… no."

"Boys," Abby muttered under her breath. Connor started dialling Danny's number into the phone. Abby went into the main room and started making the list of food.

*'*'*'*'*

Becker got a beer from the fridge, popped it open, and walked over to the sofa, removing his shoes before flopping down on it. He was about to take a slurp from the can when the phone rang. He sighed and went to see who it was. The number wasn't programmed into his phone and he didn't recognize it, but it didn't look like a business number so he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hiya, is that Becker?"

"Is this Connor?"

"Yeah-"

"Where did you get my number from?"

"Sarah gave it to me."

Becker sighed. He would have to have words with her. "What do you want?"

"Me and Abby are going to have a Christmas party because we aren't allowed an office party. Do you want to come?" Becker was pleasantly surprised to have been invited; did this mean he had been fully accepted into the teams' friendship circle?

"Yes, ok then. How should I dress?"

"Uhh…" there was a pause. "Hang on, I'll ask Abby now." Becker heard Connor call to Abby "Becker wants to know what to wear!" Abby shouted something back. "She says to dress casual. I think that means jeans and that…"

"Right, ok, I do know how to dress casual, thanks. When is it?"

"Christmas Eve, 8 till late. You don't have any plans for then, do you?"

"No." Becker hadn't made any plans for the Christmas holidays. _What's the point? I could get a call any minute to come and stop some dinosaur savaging the team._ "Ok, see you then. Say hi to Abby for me." Becker put the phone down and went back to watching Brit Cops: Zero Tolerance.

*'*'*'*'*

AN: So? What do you think? And I'm going to try and update this tomorrow and end it on Christmas Eve, but I'm not sure if that's going to happen =/


	2. December 23rd

AN: I tried to get this up earlier, I really did, but my mum was hogging the computer. (No fair. She KNOWS that's my job. :D) And thank you to peterbazooca for reviewing the first chappy so quickly. Virtual cookies to you! (And everyone else who reads this can have one too, it's Christmas!)

Disclaimer: Primeval STILL isn't mine. Would you believe it?

*'*'*'*'*

December 23rd

Danny was driving the team back to the ARC. They had just managed to save the country from a pack of Deinonychus. No one had been hurt except for Connor, who'd been winded when he'd thrown himself and Abby into a swimming pool to get away from one of the predators (of course, he'd belly-flopped) and the pain from that had probably subsided at least an hour ago. He seemed to regard himself as an injured hero now.

"What food are we having at the party, Abby?" Naturally Connor was the first to ask about food.

"Well, I was going to do something fancy, but in the end I just decided to buy party food. I thought we could get some pizzas too." Danny parked the car and everyone got out, Becker looking relieved that he was no longer sat between Sarah and Connor in the middle seat. They went into the ARC and sat in the lounge area, so caught up in discussing the party that they forgot to go and tell Lester that no one had been eaten and that the country was safe.

"What are we going to be doing at the party?"

"I thought we could watch a film"-

Connor interrupted Abby. "Yeah, a horror film! That was my idea."

"Yes, a horror film. And I think we should do a competition where we all have to bring the tackiest, cheapest Christmas tree ornament we can find. Whoever brings the worst one wins."

Sarah said, "What's the prize?"

"Umm, chocolate or something, I dunno, I'll find something. Oh, that reminds me! Let's do Secret Santa!"

"What do you do with Secret Santa? None of my class would let me do it in school; they said they didn't want 'geeky' gifts." Connor looked slightly forlorn.

Abby laughed. "Ok, well Secret Santa is where we all write our names on a piece of paper and then we put them in a pot and everyone picks one out. We don't tell anyone else whose name is on the paper. Then we've all got to buy that person a gift but just write their name on it, not who it's from. The idea is that no one ever knows who bought them that gift. It's just a bit of fun really."

"We should do it now then, so we've got time to buy it for tomorrow."

"Ok, has someone got a pen?" Sarah took a pen out of her pocket and handed it to Abby. "We need some paper too."

Danny stood up. "I'll go and find some."

Danny walked along the corridors of the ARC. Where could he get paper? _I know, Lester's office._ Cross-fingers Lester wouldn't be there.

Danny got to Lester's office. He peeked around the corner of the door to see if Lester was in there. Lester stared back at him. Danny resisted the impulse to pull back and hide behind the corner, and walked into the office. "Afternoon Sir."

"Would you care to tell me why no one has reported back to me?"

Danny cursed inwardly. "We only just got back here, that's why I'm coming to you now," he lied.

"You've been back for about ten minutes." Lester indicated the CCTV screens. "Very useful, these."

"Ok, then, we forgot. No one got hurt except for Connor."

"Is he seriously hurt?"

"Oh, he's fine Sir, he just managed to wind himself."

"I thought you were going to say he got eaten. Ah well, wishful thinking. Maybe next time."

Danny smirked. "Maybe. Do you have any paper I could borrow?"

Lester frowned. "Why would you need to borrow paper?"

"We're doing Secret Santa. Do you want to do it with us?"

"No thank you, Quinn. I can think of many better uses for the paper, one being using it for toilet paper."

"But will you lend us some?"

"You can't really lend paper, can you? I mean, there doesn't seem much point giving someone a piece of paper just for them to give it back to you without doing anything to it."

"Ok, well can you give me a piece of paper then?" Lester handed him a sheet of paper. "Thanks Sir." Danny was just about to walk out when Lester called to him, "That'll be five pence."

Danny turned his head and smiled at Lester. "Very funny Sir." He was about to leave when Lester said, "No, that's five pence."

Danny's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look as if I'm kidding?" Lester's face was perfectly serious.

Danny sighed and fished around in his pocket. He took a five-pence piece out and slammed it down on Lester's desk. He heard Lester call to him, "Merry Christmas, Quinn," as he left. He went back down to the lounge. "I've got some paper." Abby took it from him, smiling. "Thanks Danny." She wrote everyone's name on the paper and tore it into strips. She looked around, frowning. "We haven't got a pot."

"There is no way I am going back to get a pot from Lester. It was hard enough to get the paper, I had to pay for it."

Abby smirked. "Ok then, we can just pile these up on the table." She put the pieces of paper in a heap on the table. Everyone took a piece. Danny looked at his paper. He wasn't quite sure what the person written on the paper would like for Christmas. "So no one has themselves?" Abby said. No one did.

"Hey!" Danny looked up at Connor's exclamation. He looked very excited.

"What?"

"It's snowing!" Danny rolled his eyes. Only Connor could get this excited about snow at his age.

"Let's go outside!" To Danny's surprise, Sarah was clearly as enthusiastic as Connor. They all went outside into the street.

The road was fairly empty, the snow falling thick and fast. There was already a fair amount of snow on the ground, even though it had only been snowing for about ten minutes. Suddenly a snowball splattered onto Becker's black bulletproof vest. He span around. A group of children were standing there, giggling. The others looked at each other, smirking. Becker glared at the children for a moment, astonished. Then he bent down and scooped up some snow, shaped it into a snowball, and hurled it at the child who appeared to be the culprit. The kid stared at Becker, his mouth open. "The sol-ja snowballed me!" The other kids laughed at him.

"Hey, Becker!" Becker turned around. Connor was standing there, aiming a snowball at him. He threw it at Becker, but his faulty aim ended up having the snowball hit Abby in the shoulder. She looked at him, laughing. "Oh, you've really asked for it now…" She threw a snowball at him and soon a full-blown snowball fight was raging in the street. Danny, Abby and Becker were on one team with two of the kids and Sarah and Connor were on the other with three kids giving them a hand.

Many snowballs and sore limbs later, the team decided they were wet and cold enough. They said goodbye to the kids, Abby reminding the rest of the team to buy their Secret Santa gifts, then went their separate ways, thinking of hot chocolate and hot showers.

*'*'*'*'*

AN: So, how was it? I've gotta say, I'm really not optimistic about getting this finished tomorrow. But I will try. :D And did I handle Lester ok? I was a bit concerned about that...


	3. December 24th Christmas Eve

AN: No! I didn't get it done for Christmas Eve!!!! This is my late Christmas present to all readers. This story is set after the last episode of Series 3 by the way (Conby and all!) so let's just pretend everyone got home safely and everything's good and happy for the time being =]

Thankyou to primevalcrazyalice, LittleMissTomboy, AnnaSmith1984, Kathryn Hart and peterbazooca for reviewing.

24th December- Christmas Eve

Connor finished putting some tinsel up around the window. It was slightly wonky, but Connor decided that Abby was so busy she probably wouldn't notice. Connor glanced briefly around to make sure Abby wasn't watching, and then raced to take a look at the food. Abby had bought it earlier and tried to get Connor to promise not to eat any of it before the party, but when she had caught him crossing his fingers, she told him not to even look at it until the party.

Connor found the bag of food hidden in one of the cabinets by the bar. He opened the first one up excitedly and looked inside. He tossed aside the note saying 'Connor, _don't _look at it! Abby xx' and rifled through the contents of the bag. There were bags of crisps and boxes of After Eight mints. He opened the After Eights and quickly put one in his pocket. Connor took a look at the next bag. This one had bottles of pop and beer in it. He was just going to take a look at the other bags when he heard Abby coming down the stairs. He quickly put the bags back in the cupboard and stood with his back to the bar, hands behind his back, trying to look innocent. Abby walked over to him, looking amused. "Connor, what are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing." Connor smiled dopily at her.

"Hmmm…" Abby looked at him suspiciously. "Ok, can you help me put the food out? It's not long until the party starts now." Abby took the bags out of the cupboard and started to unpack them. Connor took a bag too. They were just finishing off when the doorbell rang.

*'*'*'*'*

Abby answered the door. Becker was standing there, looking very cold even though he was wearing a navy-blue hoody and jeans.

"Hi, Becker." Abby smiled at him.

"Hi." Becker smiled back and went to step inside, but Abby blocked him, smiling mischievously. "Hang on a minute!" She pointed at some mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Becker sighed, then obliged, kissing Abby swiftly. Abby then moved out of the way. "If you just go and put your Secret Santa gift and the tree ornament on the bar with mine and Connor's, then no-one will know who bought the present." They'd decided yesterday that they weren't going to bother with gifts other than the Secret Santa ones. Abby went over to the bar and finished unpacking the last bag. "I'm terrible with leaving things till the last minute."

Becker smiled. "I'm sure having Connor in the house doesn't help matters."

"No, it doesn't… oh, he's started on the After Eights…" Abby opened the box to check how many he'd taken. "Only one, I think… there's more boxes here anyway. Sorry, thinking out loud." Becker laughed. "Do you want a drink?"

"Do you have any beer?"

"Yeah, I put some in the fridge earlier." Abby took two cans out of the fridge. "Come on, I don't think Connor's noticed you're here." Connor had gone back to playing on the PlayStation when Abby had gone to answer the door. Abby smiled as she realized why Connor had been looking so shifty earlier; the After Eight. Abby put one of the beers down on the coffee table by the sofa for Connor and sat down next to him. Becker sat down as well. Becker watched Connor's game. Connor still hadn't noticed Becker. "Connor? Becker's here!" Connor turned around. "Oh, hi Becker." He went back to his game, and then turned around again. "I didn't know you wore lip-gloss Becker." Becker looked confused and moved his fingers to his lips. "Hey, it's the same colour as Abby's." Becker wiped the lip-gloss off muttering, "There was mistletoe…" Connor shrugged and turned back to his game. The words GAME OVER were flashing on the screen. "Noooooo! I'd nearly beaten my high score!" He sighed. "Hey, Becker, do you want to play on the two-player with me?"

"Yeah, ok then." Becker took one of the controls. "So, how do you play?" Abby thought this would be a good time to disappear for a bit. She went upstairs into her and Connor's room to check on Rex, Sid and Nancy. She had decided that it would be better if they stayed out of the way tonight. "Hello you lot." One of the little beaver-like creatures tumbled across the floor, followed by its friend. Abby didn't know which one was which but Connor seemed to. Rex chirped and flew onto her shoulder. "You ok?" Rex chirped again and flew onto a string of lights by the bed. "You like the lights, huh?" She smiled. Abby checked none of the animals were following her and went back downstairs as the doorbell rang again. As she went to the door she heard Connor call to her, "He's beaten me already!"

*'*'*'*'*

Sarah was standing with Danny at the door to Abby's flat. It was dark and snow was falling gently around them. Sarah shivered; she was glad she had brought a coat. The door opened. Abby looked really nice with her silvery-pink lip-gloss, sparkly hairspray and body-glitter. "Hi guys." She looked surprised. "How come you two are together then?" She smiled knowingly. "Ohhhhhh…"

"Oh, no, Sarah's car won't start. I said I'd give her a lift."

"So you're not… together-together?"

"No, no, definitely not."

"No, not at all!" Danny and Sarah quickly confirmed this.

Abby smiled playfully. "Oh well, you can still kiss." She pointed at the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. Sarah looked at Danny, embarrassed. She saw Connor and Becker turn quickly towards the door, clearly not wanting to miss this. "Come on, I'm not letting you past until you do!" Sarah leaned in for a hasty kiss. Connor wolf-whistled. Sarah could feel herself blushing as they broke apart, but Danny looked as if he was enjoying himself. Sarah stepped into the flat and Abby let her go past, but she moved in front of Danny when he tried to go in. "Hey, don't I get a kiss?" Danny grinned dangerously then kissed her. Connor said jokingly, "You're really milking this, aren't you, Abby?"

Abby said, "Yeah, my friend told me how great mistletoe was at her party last year. You can embarrass everyone else plus you get to kiss all the fitties." She said to Sarah, "It's really good from my point of view." Sarah saw Connor and Becker smirk at each other before resuming shooting things on the PlayStation. Abby showed them to the bar. "Put your Secret Santa things and the tree ornaments on the bar and I'll get you a drink. What do you want? I made some eggnog earlier, but we could save that 'til later."

"I'll have a beer thanks." Abby took a beer for Danny and an orange Bacardi Breezer from the fridge. "What do you want Sarah?"

"Umm… I'll have an orange Breezer too, please." Abby got Sarah's drink from the fridge then closed it. "You've got a great place, Abby. And you've decorated it really nicely."

"Thanks, Sarah. Connor helped… oh, hang on." Abby walked over to a piece of tinsel hanging over the window. One end was almost touching the floor and the other only had about 50 centimetres hanging over the top. She straightened it so the sides were equal. Sarah sat down on one of the chairs by the TV. Becker and Connor had taken up all the space on the three-seater sofa. Abby put a CD on. "Right, everyone's here; I thought I'd just keep it to us five."

Connor looked up from the game for a second. "She phoned Lester earlier to see if he wanted to come." Seeing the panicked look on the others' faces, he added, "It's ok, he didn't want to."

Abby ignored this. "Ok, guys, I thought we could do the Secret Santa first. Connor, can you give me a hand?" Connor groaned then paused his game. Abby and Connor went and got the presents and started handing them out. "Becker, this one's yours… Sarah, this is yours… Wait before you open them, we'll do them one at a time so everyone can see what everyone else got." Abby handed Sarah a small but heavy package. When everyone else had their present, Abby said, "Ok, Sarah, you go first." Sarah carefully tore open the parcel. Inside was a small Anubis dog. Anubis is the Egyptian god of death. The little figurine was golden with dark blue ears. "Wow… it's beautiful. Thanks whoever got me this." Sarah looked around to try and get a clue of who had bought it for her. She thought she saw Becker smiling at her, but she couldn't be sure.

Connor was next. He had a small, soft packet. He tore the wrapping paper, slightly suspicious of socks. Sure enough, inside was a pair of socks. "WHY did someone get me socks?" he demanded.

Abby said, "Do they have a pattern?" Connor took them out of the packet and unfolded them. There was a green alien stitched on each one, a tiny bulb in each of their antennae. Connor's face broke into a smile. "Woah… that's kinda cool actually!" He read the instructions on the packet. They said: "squeeze the aliens' faces to make the antennae flash. DO NOT wash." Connor squeezed the aliens' faces and the antennae flashed green and white. Danny found this hilarious.

Then it was Becker's turn. He had an oblong-shaped present, with another, smaller, present attached. He neatly opened the rectangular-shaped present. He held it up to his face, his lips pursed. He sighed, smirking, clearly holding back laughter. Connor looked at the box, and then went into hysterics. "What is it?" Danny said, impatient. Becker held up the box for everyone to see. Everyone started laughing. In the box was an Action Man doll. Becker made a mental note to find out who gave it to him and then kill them very slowly. Very, very slowly. However, he soon joined in with the laughter.

When everyone had sobered, Becker opened the second present. It was a bag of giant chocolate buttons. Abby said, "They're as a consolation prize… oops!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, laughing. "That's not to say _I_ got you them, though…"

Danny was next. Once he'd wiped the tears of laughter away, he opened his round present. It was a giant roll of Hubba Bubba bubblegum. "Ok… thanks, then, whoever." He laughed.

Abby was the last one to open her present. It was a silver necklace with amber beads. "This is gorgeous! Thanks so much!" Abby couldn't figure out who had bought her the necklace, but she hoped that whoever it was hadn't spent _too_ much money on her.

After the tree decoration contest (Connor won this with a fat little cherub) they played a game with the After Eights (at this point Connor remembered the one in his pocket; he had to go and change his trousers) where they all had to put one on their forehead and try and get it into their mouth by only moving their face. Everyone had melted chocolate all over their face by the time they'd finished.

After a few other games, including one with disgusting mixed drinks and forfeits, they did karaoke. The boys in particular had fun screaming the swearwords in all of Abby's P!nk songs.

When they had all had enough of that, Connor said, "So who got me socks?"

Abby said, "Connor, its _Secret_ Santa, remember? Secret as in no-one else knows?"

"Yeah, but no one sticks to that anyway," Danny said.

"Ok, I got Danny the bubblegum."

"Thanks Connor. You're so cheap! Kidding, kidding…I bought Abby the necklace."

"Thanks Danny! It's really nice!" Abby was wearing the pretty necklace now. "As you've probably guessed, I got Becker the action-man doll and the chocolate buttons."

"Remember, I know where you live now, Abby," Becker joked. "I bought Sarah the Anubis dog."

"Aw, Becker, thanks so much! I hope it wasn't expensive… I got Connor the socks."

"I actually quite like them… thanks, Sarah."

"Ok, now that's all out of the way, let's watch the film," Abby said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah yeah yeah!"

"Ok Connor, calm down!"

"What film is it?"

"It's 'The Descent: Part Two'. Everyone's seen 'The Descent', haven't they?" Everyone had, so Abby got some eggnog and mulled wine then put the film on.

The film was terrifying. After the first major scare, Abby shrieked, grabbed Danny's arm and didn't let go for another half-hour. Connor tried doing the same thing. However, after the look he received from Danny, he decided that he would rather be scared by the film than have to deal with Danny after it.

The film finished just after 4am. Abby realized something. "It's Christmas Day now!"

Connor cheered. "Do I get to open my presents now?"

"Shut up, Connor!" Abby looked at Danny, who had fallen asleep at some point in the film. "Right, I'm not going to make Danny drive home, I don't know if anyone else saw how much he had to drink. He can stay here the night. Sarah, do you want me to call you a taxi home?"

"Uh"-

Becker interrupted her. "I can give you a lift home if you want, Sarah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine by me."

"Aw, thanks Becker, you're so kind."

"My pleasure. Ok, bye then Abby."

"See you Becker. And you, Sarah."

"Night Abby. I've had a really great time." Sarah yawned.

"Go on, you'd better get home." Abby opened the front door for them. Becker and Sarah smiled at her and stepped outside.

*'*'*'*'*

It was snowing outside. Sarah shivered. Becker turned to look at her and suddenly their eyes locked. Sarah was shocked at the intensity of the connection. Becker was so beautiful… She suddenly realized that they had drawn closer together, Becker's face only centimetres from her own. Sarah breathed out shakily. Becker leaned in towards her then hesitated for a fraction of a second. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, their only audience the silent snow falling gently in the peaceful night.

*'*'*'*'*

AN: First proper kiss scene! Nightmare! Well actually it wasn't as hard as I was expecting. I think I did ok… what do you lot think? The reasons I didn't tell you about it in the summary are:

1. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to write it in

2. I wanted it to be a surprise!!!

I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I have writing it. Sorry it's late, I just wanted to make sure I got this last chapter right.

Also, watch out for an epilogue!

Please review!


	4. December 25th Christmas Day Epilogue

AN: OMG! I just realized I forgot Sid and Nancy in Chapter 3! I'll change it soon :S

I had this nearly all finished and my mum forgot to save it :( but I think I remembered it all ok :)

Big thanks to all you lovely reviewers :)

Hope you all enjoy this final instalment; sorry for making you wait so long!

*'*'*'*'*

Danny woke with a start as someone landed on him. He breathed out in relief as the weight was lifted from him. He opened his eyes groggily just in time to see Connor getting ready to jump on him again. He held out a hand to stop him.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas it's Christmas it's Christmas!"

Danny groaned. _Ouch_. He had a bit of a hangover. "Connor…"

"Sorry, I just had to do that."

"Wha…what am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep here last night. Abby said you could stay."

"Oh…what time is it?"

"Umm… about six o'clock. In the morning."

Danny groaned again. _About two hours sleep_.

Abby walked into the room. "Connor, what are you doing up? Leave Danny alone!" Connor went away.

"I'll call you a taxi in the morning, Danny. Connor can bring your car around later."

"I don't think so. Look at the snow!" Connor said excitedly. Abby went over to the window. Outside, the orange streetlamp pooled onto thick snow. It didn't look like any cars would be moving today.

"Sorry Danny, it looks like you'll be spending Christmas Day with us," Abby said apologetically.

Danny groaned and closed his eyes to go back to sleep before falling off the sofa.

*'*'*'*'*

1:49 pm

Connor had pulled some of the Christmas crackers early and was now reading the jokes out to Danny. "What do the reindeers sing to Santa on his birthday? Freeze a jolly good fellow!" Connor found this not-very-funny joke very funny. Danny, still trying to sleep, did not, so Connor decided to phone Becker. He found his number on his mobile, pressed call and waited for Becker to pick up.

"Is that Connor?"

"Yeah. Hi!"

"What is it?"

"Just fancied a chat really. What are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV. Can I go now?"

Connor ignored him. "I went out in the snow, but Abby and Danny didn't want to come out so I couldn't have a snowball fight. Sid and Nancy came out though. Abby bought them both one of those cat harnesses, so as long as no one's looking I can take them for walks. I tried to teach them not to eat the yellow snow, but I don't think they understood…did I just hear Sarah?"

"Umm…no. I told you, I have the telly on."

"Ok. Whatever, Becker."

"I'm going to go now."

"Ok, bye. Say hi to Sarah for me." Connor ended the call. He went back to Abby and Danny.

"Hey guys, guess what?"  
"What?" Abby said. Danny didn't react.

"Danny, are you listening?" Danny grunted.

"I just phoned Becker and Sarah's at his house!"

"Really?" Abby said excitedly.

"Yeah! He said she wasn't but I know I heard her in the background!"

"I knew those two would get together!" Danny said, grinning.

"Hey, Danny, does this mean you're ok to come out in the snow?"

"Not now, Connor…"

"Maybe later?"

"Maybe."

"Ok. Sid, no! Sid, Don't eat that…ah, too late. Sorry, Abby!"

Christmas Day turned out to be quite interesting.

AN: So, this is the last we'll be hearing about the dream team's Christmas this year. A belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!

And I bought Series 3 with some of my Christmas money. Now I have all three series! *Oh yeah!*

Reviews are love :)


End file.
